Recomeços
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Lois Lane e Oliver Queen dão uma nova chance ao amor.


**.Fic baseada nos acontecimentos em 8.10 - 'Bride'**

**Recomeços**

Lois estava satisfeita com o resultado de sua organização para o casamento de Chloe e Jimmy Olsen. Era sua forma de demonstrar todo o amor que sentia pela prima, que para ela era praticamente uma irmã, muito mais próxima do que Lucy – que inclusive estava metida em outra confusão, agora em Genebra e com o General tentando apagar mais um incêndio – e era uma forma também de mostrar que não era totalmente contrária ao casamento de Chloe e Jimmy, mesmo tendo suas dúvidas se aquele relacionamento tinha futuro. Ela nunca percebera Chloe tão apaixonada e dedicada para Jimmy como fora com Clark. É claro que os sentimentos da loirinha pelo melhor amigo sempre foram unilaterais, mas a verdade é que Chloe sempre demonstrara mais paixão pelo _farmboy_ do que pelo fotógrafo.

Lois suspirou pensativa enquanto colocava o vestido de madrinha. Ela podia entender a prima, o _farmboy_ realmente tinha o seu charme além de ser bonito, atencioso e carinhoso. Era fácil confundir os sentimentos. Ela mesma vinha sentindo uma certa atração por Clark Kent. Era engraçado, pois quando se conheceram eles se estranharam, discutiram muito, trocaram farpas, o antagonismo pareceu aumentar quando Lois morara por algum tempo com a família Kent, mas depois eles foram se tornando amigos, mesmo que não assumissem isso abertamente. Agora, com os dois trabalhando literalmente um de frente para o outro no Planeta Diário, eles vinham ficando mais próximos ainda.

Lois colocou os brincos e os anéis. Ela não deveria alimentar nada além de amizade por Clark. Ele sempre seria apaixonado por Lana Lang, estava escrito nas estrelas e todos já sabiam.

Lois balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e desceu as escadas.

'Smallville, voce já está pronto?', ela exclamou ansiosa. Ela e Clark seriam padrinhos no casamento que seria realizado no celeiro do rancho.

'Quase. Só falta fechar essas abotoaduras.', ele disse olhando para o pulso. Ele parou em frente à escada e ficou fascinado ao ver Lois vestida. Ela estava lindíssima.

'Parece que voce está pronto.', ela disse para cortar o clima. Clark estava de tirar o fôlego com aquele terno.

'Só estou tendo alguns pequenos problemas aqui.', ele mostrou as abotoaduras.

'Garoto da cidade, deixa eu te dar uma lição.', ela se aproximou dele e pegou o seu braço, sob o olhar observador de Clark. 'Acho que voce não precisa de abotoaduras quando tem um armário cheio de camisas de flanelas, não é, _farmboy_? Voce só tem que se certificar que esta parte fique em linha reta então desliza para dentro.', ela terminou de abotoar e olhou para os belos olhos azuis brilhantes de Clark. Poderia se perder neles facilmente.

Lois pigarreou e saiu de perto do amigo. Ela olhou ao redor tentando se distrair e cortar aquele clima entre ela e Clark. Era culpa do casamento e toda aura romântica que tudo aquilo envolvia. E também um pouco de carência, refletiu, Lois, já que desde que rompera com Oliver Queen, nunca mais se envolvera seriamente com ninguém. Era disso que ela sentia falta.

Daqueles momentos que tinha com Oliver, o companheirismo, o carinho, a amizade, a cumplicidade e a paixão. Lois sentia falta disso. E por mais que seu rompimento com Oliver tenha sido bastante civilizado, ela ainda não o esquecera completamente, mas achava que os dois não teriam mais volta, que não conseguiria viver com Oliver e não ficar em segundo plano devido a vida heróica dele.

'É muito difícil para mim, colocar meus sentimentos em palavras...', começou Clark lendo os votos de Jimmy, mas foi interrompido por Lois.

'Ok, Smallville, voce não precisa ler os votos de Jimmy agora, certo?', ela disse sorrindo disfarçando a tensão, colocou os votos de volta no envelope e fingiu não notar o estranhamento dele. 'Nós vamos nos atrasar.'

...

Lois olhava enternecida para Chloe vestida de noiva surgindo de braços dados com Clark. Jimmy olhava para a noiva completamente apaixonado e Chloe não conseguia parar de sorrir. Lois estava feliz pela prima e queria que ela fosse muito feliz.

A cerimônia fora belíssima e emocionara a todos os presentes, mas Lois notou a ausência de Oliver e lamentou. Era uma pena não vê-lo participando de um momento tão importante.

A música começou a tocar e Jimmy chamou Chloe para dançar. Lois e Clark ficaram de pé lado a lado parados na pista vendo os outros casais dançarem. Clark olhou para Lois e deu um sorriso tímido e Lois achou que era sua deixa para sair dali.

'Acho que preciso dar um descanso para esses saltos.', ela afirmou indo em direção à saída, mas Clark a segurou pela mão e fez um gesto com a cabeça convidando-a para dançar.

Lois aceitou o convite, mas não conseguia relaxar nos braços de Clark e ficava olhando para os lados como se estivesse sem jeito.

'Tudo bem, Lois?', perguntou Clark notando o incômodo.

'Claro, tudo bem , Smallville. E continuará bem desde que voce não pise nos meus pés.', ela brincou e ele sorriu.

'Eu prometo, Lois.', ele lançou um olhar mais caloroso e Lois não sabia o que fazer.

'De jeito nenhum, eu não acredito!', a voz surpresa de Chloe surgiu entre eles, que olharam para a porta do celeiro, vendo uma sorridente Lana Lang aparecer. 'Oh meu Deus, que maravilha!', disse Chloe indo abraçar a amiga.

Ao ver os olhares intensos trocados entre Clark e Lana, Lois teve certeza de que fora uma boa ideia não ceder ao impulso romântico que a noite pedia. Clark sempre seria de Lana e vice-versa e não havia quem pudesse mudar isso. Clark,aliás, tinha esquecido completamente a existência de Lois, que tentou não ficar chateada com o amigo. Ela sabia de cor o efeito que Lana Lang causava em Clark Kent.

Lois saiu à francesa do celeiro e seguiu andando, não sem antes pegar uma garrafa de champagne de um dos garçons. Ela sentou no banco e pensou em abrir a garrafa. Teria que beber aquela sozinha, mas alguém tinha que se divertir por ali, pensou bem-humorada.

'Estou interrompendo alguma comemoração particular?'

Lois olhou para o lado vendo um sorridente Oliver olhando para ela. Oliver estava lindo de smoking, parecia um príncipe com o bônus de ter um sorriso muito cafajeste.

'Nada como champagne para celebrar uma ocasião como essa. Casamento, reencontros de velhas paixões...', ela sorriu e Oliver pegou a garrafa, abrindo a bebida. Ele pegou duas taças com os garçons que passavam por ali.

'É, eu vi a novela Lana e Clark começando a se desenrolar lá dentro...', ele comentou, enchendo as taças e dando uma para ela. 'Talvez eu tenha um pouco de culpa nisso, já que fui eu quem trouxe ela.', ele contou sentando ao lado da repórter.

'Voce a trouxe? A pedido de Clark? Ou de Chloe?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'De nenhum dos dois. Encontrei ela por aí... É uma longa história.', ele disse sem querer entrar em detalhes. Queria aproveitar aquele momento com Lois. 'Eu vi voces dançando... Voce ficou chateada com o reencontro dos pombinhos?', ele perguntou disfarçando a ansiedade. A resposta de Lois poderia mudar tudo.

'Eu fiquei um pouco chateada de ser ignorada sumariamente pelo caipira. Mas nada que abale minhas estruturas. Clark e eu somos só colegas de trabalho e amigos quando tentamos não nos matar.', ela disse e eles riram. 'Lana e Clark parecem que foram feitos para viver um ao redor do outro como galinhas doentes e eu não quero ficar no meio disso, já passei da fase adolescente há muito tempo.'

'Bom, então vamos ao que interessa: um brinde aos noivos. Que Chloe e Jimmy sejam felizes.', ele levantou a taça e fez um brinde com ela.

Os dois sorveram a bebida trocando olhares mais calorosos e Lois sorriu. Seus momentos com Oliver sempre eram bons. Mesmo que nunca mais eles voltassem a ser um casal, eles seriam sempre amigos, era uma certeza que ela tinha.

Oliver admirava a beleza de Lois. Sentira imensamente a falta dela, mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, fora um erro colossal não lutar por ela na época em que a jornalista descobrira a verdade sobre o Arqueiro Verde. Ele sentia que os dois tinham uma ligação única.

'Lois, eu já disse o quanto voce está linda?'

'Não, mas eu agradeço o elogio.', ela sorriu lisonjeada.

'Voce está perfeita, Lois.', ele colocou a taça no chão.

'Agora voce está começando a exagerar. Eu pensei que era preciso mais do que uma garrafa para voce ficar bêbado, Ollie.', ela retrucou num tom brincalhão.

'É sério, Lois.', ele afirmou e suspirou. 'Lois, durante todo esse tempo, eu senti muita a sua falta. Muito mesmo. Eu errei em não lutar por nós e agora vejo isso.'

'Oliver, voce tem uma missão muito grande pela frente e... eu não quero te atrapalhar.', ela largou a taça nervosa. Esse era o seu grande medo. Ser um peso na vida dele.

'Voce não me atrapalha, nunca atrapalhou!', ele afirmou veementemente. 'Desculpa se te dei essa impressão. Eu só tinha medo que voce se machucasse. Eu não iria suportar ver algo de grave acontecer contigo.'

'Oliver, eu... eu vou ser sincera... Eu não quero ficar para trás, porque fatalmente é isso que irá acontecer. O Arqueiro Verde não pode ter nenhum empecilho no caminho.'

'Lois, voce não é um empecilho, nunca mais repita isso.', ele pediu segurando as mãos dela. 'Voce é especial para mim e sempre será. Sempre. Ficar longe de voce é o maior sacrifício que eu já fiz até hoje.'

Lois olhou para o loiro comovida e confusa. Aquele era um grande passo. Será que ela teria coragem de ir em frente, será que eles poderiam?

Oliver, decidido a deixar seu orgulho de lado, aproximou o rosto da jornalista e vendo que ela não recuava, encostou de leve sua boca nos lábios macios dela e depois foi aprofundando o beijo. Ambos sentiam mil sensações ao mesmo tempo enquanto se abraçavam, era como uma grande explosão que poderia levá-los direto para a estratosfera.

Era disso que Lois tanto sentira falta. De Oliver. Do calor do corpo dele, do gosto do seus lábios contra os seus, de estar nos seus braços, de se sentir amada...

Os dois se separaram praticamente sem fôlego.

'Isso é loucura...', sussurrou Lois tentando não sorrir.

'É loucura mesmo, por isso é tão bom. Isso somos nós, Lois e ninguém vai tirar isso da gente.', ele afirmou disposto a não deixá-la escapar. 'Voce não acha que nós merecemos uma chance? De tentar consertar os erros do passado e seguir em frente? Juntos?'

'Eu... Oliver...', ela hesitou mas depois pensou bem. Se não se arriscasse, como iria saber se aquele romance teria ou não futuro? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e depois sorriu. 'Eu concordo. Nós podemos fazer dar certo, por que não? Além do mais, eu estou mesmo precisando de um herói particular.', ela gracejou.

'Esse herói e esse homem aqui é todo seu.', ele sorriu.

Lois e Oliver se entregaram a mais um beijo cheio de paixão e promessas e não perceberam a chegada de Clark, que parou surpreso ao ver o casal junto novamente. Ele fez um ar decepcionado e se voltou para a festa.

'Que tal se a gente fosse comemorar a nossa reconciliação em outro lugar?', perguntou Oliver com um sorriso sacana no rosto. 'Eu conheço um lugar fabuloso.', ele se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão.

'Eu aposto que conhece. Vamos.', ela se levantou e deu a mão para ele.

Os dois saíram dali no carro de Oliver em busca de um novo recomeço que prometia uma vida melhor para ambos.

Fim


End file.
